Because I Am
by LOLChanny819
Summary: Why does it sound like you're saying goodbye?" "Because I am" and he walked away, leaving me alone, to wonder what he meant.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance. But they can't stop me from dreaming!*laughs crazily!*

**Okay, so sorry I haven't put anything up for a while, but if you want me to write a Channy multi chap about vampires and werewolves, kind of like Twilight, but Channy version and much, much better! Sorry, Twilight lovers, I do like it though. I used to hate it, but now I'm neutral. Anyway, I drew an awesome heart today with Channy symbolism in it. It was so cute! I wish you could all see it, but most of my friends called me crazy. Ya'll understand. Love ya! Enjoy!**

Because I Am

Sonny walked down the hallways, no bounce in her step. Have you ever had this feeling where you know something is going to go wrong, but you don't know what, or when, it is? Well, Sonny Monroe had that feeling.

She trudged toward her dressing room in hopes that she would be able to make it home before anything went wrong and her feeling was proven correct.

See, the thing was, Chad seemed kind of….. depressed today. She had tried to start a fight with him, but he couldn't even look her in the eyes! Sonny had brushed it off as a weird Chad mood, but now she was kind of worried. They hadn't fought _all day_, and if you knew Chad and Sonny, that was a rarity.

She reached her dressing room and grabbed her car keys to her beautiful truck. But even her baby couldn't make her feel any better.

Anyway, Sonny had just reached the steps of Condor Studios when she saw Chad sitting on the steps, looking at the view. Sonny would have stepped on him, had she not seen his gold locks blow in the wind. He seemed unaware of her presence, even as she sat down next to him.

Sonny lightly put an arm on his shoulder. He didn't push her away, but he didn't move to acknowledge her, either. Something was up. "Chad?" Still nothing. "Are you okay?"

It was only then that he seemed to realize she was there. "Hi, Sonny. No, I'm fine. I just- it's just-" but he cut himself off and crushed her in a bear hug.

Sonny hugged back, confused. "Promise me you'll never change, Sonny. Promise me."

She pulled away as he let go, really scared now. "I promise," she responded. She didn't know what was going on, but it seemed like the right thing to say. Then she tried a different angle. "Why does it sound like you're saying goodbye?"

He looked her right in the eyes and responded, in a voice filled with misery, "Because I am."

Then Chad stood up and walked away, leaving Sonny to wonder what he meant.

She went home, shaken up, and tried to calm down. She had a really bad feeling, and it just got worse as the night wore on. At on point in the night, when the clock read 3:41 am, she felt a jolt of pain and burst into tears. But why?

The next morning, she got dressed and went to work, her lack of sleep showing. As she got to the studios, she got a bad feeling. That feeling was proved right when she walked into the Prop House only to see the whole cast of So Random! sitting in silence with the cast of Mackenzie Falls- minus Chad.

They all looked up when Sonny walked in. "Where's Chad?" she asked.

Tawni came up to her and hugged her. Now she was sure something was wrong. "Sonny," she whispered, sympathy and pain lacing her voice, "Chad died last night."

Those four little words shattered Sonny, and she felt hot tears run down her face. "No," she whispered, and ran out of the room.

Sonny didn't know where she was going until she was there. In Chad Dylan Cooper's dressing room. But there was a note on his mirror. And it was addressed to her. She still hade tears running down her cheeks as she opened the letter. It said,

_Dear Sonny,_

_By now I'm sure you know what happened. I died. I never told anyone, but I had leukemia. I didn't want to go to chemotherapy, and when the doctors told me today was my last day, I insisted on spending it where I love most- Condor Studios. Because you're there. _

_I'm debating whether or not this is a good idea to tell you, but I want you to know. I love you. I always have. But I'm going to be dead when you get this, so it doesn't matter. You can move on. Remember, never change. You promised. So fall in love with someone who can be there for you, always and forever. Remember, this goodbye is only temporary. I'll see you again one day. Never change. I love you, my Sonshine._

_Love,_

_Chad_

Sonny fell to the floor, pain taking over her once more. How could she move on? But she had to. For Chad. So she picked herself up off of the floor, whispered, "I love you too, Chad," and walked back into the Prop House to mourn with her friends. Because though nothing would ever be the same, this goodbye was only temporary. And she could never change. Because she promised Chad. Her one true love.

**Oh, that was so sad! I'm sorry it was depressing, but it made a good story. I apologize, please don't flame me!**

**LOL**


End file.
